


Star-stuff Harvesting Sunlight

by Becangle, Jglbly934TXS



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becangle/pseuds/Becangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jglbly934TXS/pseuds/Jglbly934TXS
Summary: Alternate version of the scene in Book 1 outside of Felix's room. Leading to a sexier outcome.This is really just a shameless excuse for Felix smut.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Star-stuff Harvesting Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- a lot of original dialogue throughout.

Making her way down the corridor, a familiar route, Kira passes by the rooms of Unit Bravos. Pausing at one door in particular. Felix’s. Unlike the ominous steel doors in the rest of the facility, the guest room doors were wood, though still slathered in that same green paint. Gently she reached to knock, before pulling back.

_What am I doing here?_

_I guess I stopped here because—well…._ She frowned at her mess of thoughts. Though one stood out amongst the rest—the idea that she just wanted to see him, no other reason for it.

With everything going on, not much had quelled the draw towards him, slowly building. It’d been years since she felt that longing for another person. Taking a moment to cringe thinking of how things ended with Bobby. A relationship that had begun so promising and fallen apart due to ego and manipulation. It still hurt, as much as she tried to pretend it didn’t.

_Despite the reveal of being a vampire secret agent, I already trust him more than Bobby. Felix is certainly unlike anyone I’ve ever met…and it's hard not to be drawn in him. His charming smile alone has my skin tingling. And those mesmerizing amber eyes._

_He doesn’t take much seriously, but there’s something about him that makes me feel like he would take me seriously._

Feeling stuck, she stood at the doorway, knowing she should leave but couldn’t. The draw was overpowering, as if the door itself was responding to her feelings. 

_Should I knock? Would that be odd? Too forward? We’re both adults._

As she considered her next step, the door swung open and Felix stumbled to a stop in the doorway. 

His surprise almost instantly washed away by a rather large, rather charming grin. "Well, hello there, Detective."

He was dressed casually in his usual style- an oversized purple-shirt, open waistcoat, jeans, and a mustard colored scarf.

_Something is off with him._

It took her only a moment to realize he wasn’t wearing a hat. It was strange seeing him in a more relaxed setting, lacking an integral part of the ‘uniform’ she’d come to expect. As if aware of her thoughts, he ran a hand over his short hair, glossier than usual in the artificial lights.

"How can you still be so cheerful in this place?" she asked, gesturing around the bland, concrete, tubular corridor. "It doesn't exactly inspire a good mood."

He shrugged. "You've got to work with what you have. And I happen to have a wonderful disposition that can brighten even the dullest days."

“That’s true, you are doing wonders for my disposition right now.” Kira raised an eyebrow seductively. 

She stared over him for a long moment before he burst into a laugh, the bright sound echoing from the boring walls.

"So, what can I do for you?" The question was followed by one brow curving even higher. 

"I was just on my way to the cafeteria when I stopped by.” Kira averted her eyes, remembering the awkward reason why they were speaking. 

"Oh yeah?" He shifted his weight to lean on the door frame. "Hoping I'd join you for breakfast?…Or maybe worried you might become breakfast?"

Kira tensed momentarily at his words before relaxing into a smirk and sauntering towards Felix. 

His eyes opened in surprise but the shock was quickly overtaken by a flicker of playfulness glinting in those amber eyes of his as she closed the gap between them. 

"You know, maybe we could find a way to…entertain each other?" She asked, curving a brow.

_There’s a time and place for subtlety and it’s not today._

Felix's grin instantly widened. "Well, you're certainly not backwards in coming forwards, are you?"

Kira chuckled, shaking her head. "Why bother being coy?"

"Hey, I'm not faulting it," he said, before his smile shifted into a confident smirk. "But as enticing as you are, you're gonna have to work a little harder before getting at all of this." He stepped back, gesturing to himself with spread hands.

“Is that so?” Kira moved closer, resting a hand on his chest, rendering him speechless. She pushed past, entering his room. “I’ve never been afraid of hard work.”

Taking in the room, it was bare and unremarkable. Very unlike Felix. _He must be miserable in a place like this._

All his bravado seemed to evaporate the moment she stepped foot in his space, her boldness faltered. Making him uncomfortable hadn’t been the goal. 

She could feel how scared he was for whatever was happening between them. 

“It’s ok, unlike you, I don’t bite,” she quipped, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Funny, you’re funny. I like that about you.” He said, pacing nervously in the tiny space. 

“What else do you like about me?” She asked. 

He chuckled, relaxing a bit. “I like your face, your hair, your honesty. Most humans aren’t honest about their feelings. They’re embarrassed about having them. I like that you aren’t.”

“How do you feel about me? Or are you as honest as most humans.” She pierced him with an intense gaze, wanting to figure him out. 

“I like you, I would think that’s pretty obvious by now.” His eyes sparkled mischievously, the nervousness beginning to dissipate. 

“But you don’t want to?” She gestured between them, a flirtatious smirk set on her face. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to. But why the rush? I’d like to take my time with you.”

“How would you take your time with me?” She sat on the bed, kicking her feet against the floor. 

“You’re making it hard to say no.” He laughed, looking away. 

“That was the goal.” She grinned. “But it’s fine, my seduction techniques are bound to fail every once in a while.”

He stepped closer. “But I gotta say, finding you outside my room put my head in a spin. In a good way—not in a The Exorcist kind of way."

“I like making your head spin. But I understand wanting to get to know each other better. But are you sure that’s why? Because you seem a little scared. Like I might break you.” She stood, moving closer, as if challenging him to prove her wrong.

He averted his eyes. “I guess that’s true.”

“I promise that I won’t.” She smiled warmly, reaching for his hand. “What do you want to know about me? I’m an open book.” She paused. “For you. Feel free to flip through my pages.”

He blushed. “I feel like I’ve met my match. I don’t quite know how to handle you.” 

“No need to be gentle.”

“In that case…” He moved closer, and then shifted back stifling a laugh.

“We can just talk,” she said. “I like you too.”

"Thanks, even after seven years, this world still feels weird at times." He casually flopped onto the bed. 

Her eyes widened. "You've only been here seven years?"

He nodded. "Yep. Fell through the portal, got picked up by the Agency, and joined the recent opening they had in Unit Bravo." Chuckling momentarily at the memory, he continued. "It was all a quick introduction to this world."

"Do you miss the Echo World?" She asked, settling into the bed next to him. 

"No. Never." His voice was tense, a dark shadow crossed over his face. 

“What do you like about earth?”

“Oh, everything.” He smiled wide at the question, as if there was too much joy in the answers to choose one.

“Care to be specific?”

“Nah, I’d rather talk about you.” He shrugged cheerfully. 

“Me? I’m boring compared to you.”

“You underestimate yourself. You’re the most fascinating creature I’ve ever met. And I've met some truly bonkers ones in my life. This one time-”  
  
Kira smiled, affection for him warming every part of her.

“What, why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, confusion settling in on his face.

“Like what?” She responded feigning innocence. 

“As if you have a secret.” He tapped the side of his nose knowingly.

“I just think you’re really cute. It’s not a secret.” 

They exchanged a long look, deep with longing and unspoken words of affection that were beginning to become a reality as they each accepted them. 

The quiet pause lingered, Felix and Kira each blushing, lost in their own thoughts. Kira giggled, finally breaking the silence. “So seriously tell me, have you had sex in the human world?”

Felix groaned, his annoyance betrayed by a grin as he lay back on the bed. He took a long, deep breath before answering, “Yeah, I guess. A few times.”

His words hung in the air like a fog.

“So?”

“So what?”

“So what did you think?” Kira exclaimed with an excited shout. He snorted through his nose and slammed his face into the pillow. Kira moved over and sat next to him on the bed.

“Mmmph wmph phun.”

Kira settled in, laying her head on the mattress. She looked at him. Even with his face pushed into the pillow she could tell how much he was blushing. “C’mon, I don’t have super senses or whatever. I can’t understand this version of pillow talk.”

Felix lifted his head and turned to face her, his amber eyes pierced into her, a deadly intensity in his look. His lips were pursed and thin, his eyes wide.

“It was fine.” Felix maintained his intense glare for only a moment before allowing the slightest curl of a smile from his mouth.

Kira burst out laughing. “Fine? Fine is how you’d describe a mediocre meal at a diner.”

“Yeah, that’s a pretty good summation of it. What’s your point?”

Kira pushed herself up on an elbow, brushing the hair from her face. She tilted her head thoughtfully, “I don’t know, sex is this amazing experience. Two people together as one, you know? No, that’s cheesy. But it’s something special. It’s supposed to be..” Her words trailed off, trying to find the right descriptors for something so intangible.

Felix smiled at her, letting her flounder- trying and failing to finish her thought. Finally he interjected, “Yeah, that’s what I mean. You humans make it out to be this huge experience. I’m not saying it’s everything but come on, it’s kind of everything. It makes the act kind of-” He paused and frowned, lowering his eyes. His voice grew softer. “..Kind of intimidating. I felt like I was always doing something wrong. And the second I felt that way, I thought it’s because I’m _not_ human. And because I’m not human I’m never going to be able to, I don’t know, be human in the ways that matter. And after that I’d just kind of spiral. Getting through it for the sake of getting through it. Not sure if she enjoyed it, or even if I enjoyed it.” He sighed deeply, letting the pause settle while looking downward. “At least I know I’m good at flirting.”

Felix pressed his face back into the pillow. Kira wanted to say something reassuring but the words weren’t there. She was taken aback with his honesty. She’d never met anyone who’d been so upfront with their own insecurities. Felix. The flirty, goofy, sexy man of a vampire was just as scared and flawed as any human. It’s what made him so human.

Kira shifted over on the bed and laid her head down on the pillow next to him. She reached her arm across his tense body and gently pressed her hand to his head, turning him to face her.

“Hey,” she whispered. His eyes met hers. “You’re not that good at flirting.”

A smile glanced across his lips. He craned his neck, gazing down over Kira’s body laying next to him. “I got you into bed with me, didn’t I?” He chuckled, nervousness seeping through with every laugh.

Kira moved her hand to Felix’s shoulder, pulling herself onto him. Her body pressed against his warm back while her face nuzzled into his neck - dark, curly hair tickled her nose as she moved her lips to his ear. “Don’t press your luck,” she whispered. Felix’s laugh was cut off by a sigh as Kira kissed the lobe of his ear. She could feel the goosebumps rise on the back of his neck while her kisses moved lower, tucking under his ear and to his chin.

Brown hair cascaded over their faces as Kira snuggled in closer to Felix, her hands moved to his sides, pressing against the mattress to get under him. She felt the ripples of his muscles, hard and tense from her fumbling, ticklish caress. Felix turned his head to the side, breaking her lips from his skin to look into her eyes. They silently gazed at each other, shadowed by Kira’s dark hair. Finally her hands made it under his chest where she guided them up, wrapping them around his shoulders. 

Kira held him tight, letting the moment linger, trying to decipher the puzzle of his eyes, their noses nearly touching. Was she moving too fast? Was he trying to let her down gently? How had she ended up on top of him like this? 

Her panicked mind quickly calmed as Felix, his eyes wide and nervous, moved his lips to hers. Kira closed her eyes as they touched. Gently, merely brushing before their mouths enveloped one another. She pushed into him, craning her neck to slide her tongue against his. He reciprocated eagerly, lightly licking and gliding his tongue against hers.

Kira slid off his back while awkwardly maintaining her hold on his lips. A shiver ran up her chest as the warmth of Felix’s back gave way to cool, open air. She pressed up against him, moving her hands to his sides, helping him roll over to face her on the bed. Her hands gripped his back. Their chests pressed together, mouths entwined. Delicate. Slow and methodical. Learning from each others’ shivers and breaths in only moments. The ice of the vacuous room at their backs. Heat building between them. Coals of lust smouldering below the surface, searing through their lips as their masks burned away.

Felix’s hands found their way to her back, wrapping Kira in his warmth. His fingers lingered on her, lightly playing with the clasp of her bra over her shirt. He kissed her harder, his intensity growing with every moment they stayed connected. Any question or fear was gone. He wanted this, and she needed only to help him. 

Kira moved her hands to the sides of his face and started to pull away, delicately sucking his lip as she withdrew from him. She opened her eyes and looked into his, wide with excitement.

“Hi," she whispered, that single syllable hanging in the air between them.

“Hi,” he responded, a satisfied smile spreading across his lips.

“I like you. You. Human or otherwise,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “Everything that happens is happening because we both want it to happen.”

He looked at her pensively, and in a moment she saw relief in his eyes. Then fire. She took his hand and guided it down between their bodies, heat radiating between them as they reached her waist. Kira slid his hand under her waistband, relishing the warmth of his fingers pressing against her sheer panties. She released his hand as she felt his muscles tense, pushing down further, finding her. He let his slender hand rest between her legs, the tension of her jeans keeping pressure on his fingers, gliding against the smooth sides of her thighs - lingering agonizingly before moving them to her center.

Kira gasped and closed her eyes. Felix’s hand held between her legs, his fingers gently sliding against her panties. Teasing and testing, glancing against the bare skin of her ass before returning to the warmth of her. 

A moan escaped her lips before Felix’s mouth met hers. He pressed against her, his tongue slid into her mouth while his fingers slid beneath her underwear. Hot and slick, he pressed against her. Running his fingers lightly against her clit, opening her, before delicately sliding inside her.

Kira dug her nails into his back and pulled him closer, forcing her mouth even harder against his. She pressed her hips into his hand, grinding on his fingers - her jeans straining against Felix’s arm under the waistband. 

She caught her breath long enough to grin against his mouth, her bare teeth clicking lightly against his. “I think I should take these off,” she whispered. Kira pulled away and stood to the side of the bed, unbuttoning and pulling down her pants. Felix didn’t waste a moment and furiously pulled off his shirt.

“Hey, those too,” Kira said, motioning to his pants. Felix chuckled and reached down. “Nothing snappy to say?” she added.

Felix paused briefly, looking thoughtful. He then continued unzipping his pants, pulling them and his underwear down.

“No, I think I’ll quit while I’m ahead.”

And there it was. Felix’s smooth, hard length lay against his stomach. A knowing look played across his face as he looked to her. “What? Nothing snappy to say?”

Any quippy response dissolved from Kira’s mind. Her thoughts foggy, she struggled to compose herself, fighting the ache to immediately wrap her legs around him. Finally unlocking her gaze, she looked to his face and saw a smug smile.

“What did you say about quitting while you’re ahead?” Kira cooed, tilting her head to let her hair cascade across her face. She stepped forward and gently took him in her hand, the heat of his cock searing against her fingers. He squirmed under her and shut his eyes, pressing his hips up against her hand. Kira began to stroke. Her fingers gripped around him, rubbing downward, feeling the warmth radiating from him- she could practically feel his heartbeat. 

As Felix’s thrusts began to intensify, Kira slowed, loosening her grip. She delicately held him at his base, her palm on his balls, feeling him shudder at her touch, his whimpering barely perceptible. Her other hand found his chest. Sliding upward, leaving a warm trail along his collarbone before her fingers rested at the back of his neck, aggressively pulling his face up to hers.

Their mouths met furiously. Separated for an eternity, united in a tempest of passion. Gasping, nipping, licking as their lust collided. Felix dug under her shirt, gripping her bare skin. An undercurrent of fire flowing below his gentle, warm embrace. Kira reaffirmed her grip on his cock causing Felix to gasp, hot air escaping through his clenched teeth. 

He throbbed against her palm as Kira lifted her leg over his, straddling him. She pulled her lips from his and opened her eyes. He looked pained, longing. Like he never wanted their kiss to end. Kira shifted her body forward, creeping on her knees until her warmth gently pressed to his base. Felix shut his eyes in ecstasy as she began to stroke again, straddling him as she grinded against him in rhythm. Kira shut her eyes and leaned her head back, relishing the unbearable warmth of his cock pressing against her center. Every motion sending lightning through her limbs, building to an ethereal tension aching to be released.

Felix pulled his hands from under her shirt and wrapped them around Kira’s head, tangling his fingers in her hair. He shot up and buried his face in her bare neck, dragging his teeth lightly against her exposed skin. A feral growl escaped his mouth as his tongue pressed against her, sending shivers down her back. 

The world went dark as Kira clenched her eyes shut. Her hand moved between their legs, pulling her panties to the side. Felix continued to lick and nip at her neck, gently moving to her chin, teasing at the edge of her smile. She raised on her knees slightly, pressing his tip against her center, feeling him. Stiff, hot, and slippery. She felt scared but confident. Felix’s breath quickened against her neck, mirroring her anticipation. Kira held him firmly as she lowered, shuddering as she felt him enter, a blissful hiss hovering on her lips.

In a blur, Felix returned his mouth to hers, his breath stunted and ragged, gasping between kisses as the pressure built. She felt him quiver as she enveloped him, their chests pressed together, a fire burning between them as every inch of him filled her. The warmth spread to her legs as she took him in, slowly at first but with more intensity with each repetition. Each time smoother, warmer, slicker. 

Felix leaned back, letting his head fall to the pillow. He looked up at Kira, his mouth tense with pleasure as he watched her ride him. Kira placed her hands on his chest, gripping him as she bounced on him faster and faster, the pressure swelling inside her. He raised his hips up, pressing even deeper. Kira moaned and clawed her nails into his chest. A gasp escaped his lips, followed by a grin as he moved one hand to her hip and the other to her ass. His arms flexed as he helped add to her momentum, lifting her up before pulling her back down on him., his fingers idly playing with the waistband of her underwear. 

Kira felt hot all over, her arms and legs burned with tension, an unrelenting pressure stemming from her core, pulsating through her limbs. Her breath caught in her lungs. Every inadvertent twitch, every shudder, every feeling of inexplicable ecstasy brought her closer to release as she fucked Felix. 

As his pace increased and the grip on her ass tightened she knew Felix was with her. Every thrust throbbed inside her, every lingering moment pulsed with yearning. With a grunt, he pulled her down hard against him, a shockwave shot through her as her clit pressed against his slippery pelvis. All the tension in her limbs released, bursting forth. Quaking and shuddering, it flowed through her body as she melted against him. She felt his cock inside her, hard and twitching as he came. Their labored breathing in sync as they flowed into each other, their muscles relaxing into one.

Kira collapsed on his chest, nuzzling her face under his chin. His body warm and inviting, she wrapped her hands around him while he held her softly. Felix kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. 

“I think that’s a dining experience I’d like to return to,” he said thoughtfully.

“What?”

“I- you said my description was like eating at a dine-”

“Oh yeah! Yeah okay. Good! I thought it was fine too.”

“No, I- I was trying to say it was better than fine. It was amazing like… You’re fucking with me aren’t you?”

Kira lifted her head from his chest and smiled, looking deeply into his eyes. Wordlessly she returned, running her hand down his chest as she snuggled against him.

She could feel him watching her. Containing a smile, she kissed him on the chest.

He sighed. “This is-”

Suddenly, the door swung open. Mason entered, his expression immediately shifting into one of annoyance. "Ugh, really? Put a sock on the door handle or something next time, will you?" He grunted with an eye roll. 

“This is literally my room. Knock first next time,” Felix answered, clearly savoring Mason’s uncomfortableness. 

“Well, finish up in here. Both of you. Meeting time.” He shook his head as he left. 

The moment the door slammed, Kira and Felix erupted in a bout of laughter. 

Emotions swelled and merged inside of her as she and Felix continued to laugh, and as she watched him closer she realized just how happy he made her.

_How happy he makes me._

As the laughter fell away, Felix reached for her hand, gently placing a kiss on her fingers. “It’s a bummer Mason popped in when he did, I was just about to say something super romantic. Totally cringey stuff.” 

“Oh, is it too late for it? Really?” She asked, letting out a giggle as she watched him squirm.

“Yeah, the moment’s ruined. Maybe next time?” 

“Next time, for sure.” She agreed, shifting further into his embrace- the future may be unknown, but today she felt safe and content. And it felt like everything. 


End file.
